In many electronic control circuits signal transformations are required to provide signals with a certain reproducible temperature variation. These circuits should also be able to compensate a temperature variation, more particularly, throughout the entire control range. Such control circuits are required, for example, for the electronic control of amplifiers or for the generation of a defined charging current of capacitors.